A war in Hogwarts
by IzzyShacklebot
Summary: A SeamusxOC story, rated T for kissing and language. Artemis Travers finally gets to be with her secret crush, Seamus Finnegan! But will the War threaten to shred their new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

I fell to the ground, my jaw hitting the floor with a loud crunch. Stars clouded my vision as I tried to sit up, but it didn't matter as I was kicked back down. The foot of the kicker pushed down hard into my chest. I wheezed, gasping for air. I knew I shouldn't have said anything during "muggle studies" or as I like to call it, "Complete and total lies about muggles" Just as Amycus was discussing how muggles actually have mud in their blood, I mumbled to Lavender how stupid he sounded. She giggled, but bit her tongue when he came over to us and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Detention ought to sort you out, Miss. Travers," he sneered.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Give me your worst." His eyes glinted coldly as he said, "Oh, I will. Don't worry."

Now here I was, my face grinding against the cold stone floor. Dammit. I always seemed to be getting into trouble these days, and it was doing nothing for my looks.

"Had enough girlie?" Amycus hissed, snickering cruelly. He removed his foot from my chest, but kicked me in the side again, hard. I curled up into a ball and coughed, blood coming put as I did.

"Had enough of muggle fighting?" I managed to gasp. Amycus wheeled around, fury making his usually black eyes even darker. He pounded over to me and grabbed me by my curly red hair.

"I would stop talking if I were you, unless you want more of the crutius curse," he snarled. I gasped as he hauled me to my feet by my hair and looked me in the eyes. He spat in my face and flung me out the door of his office. I managed to stagger down the stairs and out of the classroom, but I collapsed the moment I stepped out the door. Seamus Finnegan, one of my best friends, (and my secret crush) was waiting outside for me, his face tight with anxiety.

"Oh God, what did they do to you?" Seamus whispered as he caught me.

"Crucio…muggle…fighting…gah." I said, fighting for consciousness, but I lost the fight and felt my eyes crash down as I slipped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, my head pounding. I rubbed my eyes and winced with pain. Seamus was sitting next to me, his head in his hands.

"Seamus? What….whats going on?" I managed to stammer out.

"Oh good, you're up." Seamus said, picking his head up off his hands. He moved over to my side and took my hands in his.

I felt my face heat up and turn bright red. Come to think of it, he looked a little embarrassed as well. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it just as quickly. He looked away, as if trying to tell himself something.

"Um, were you going to, um, say something?" I said, trying to make my voice go to its regular tone, instead of the octave higher it was now.

He seemed to be fighting with himself over something, but before he could say anything more, Neville and Luna burst through the door. Luna noticed me sitting in the hammock, and her eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin, what have they done to you?" Luna whispered, walking over to me, slowly conjuring up a mirror.

I held it up to my face and gasped. My usually pale face was covered in large cuts and gashes, as well as black and red bruises. My face was puffy, making it impossible to see my gray eyes, and my plump lips were gashed and bloody. I put my shaking hand up to my face, feeling the cuts and bruises that covered my face. Seamus, noticing the fear in my face, gripped my hand tightly. I gave him a small smile and gave his hand a squeeze back. Neville raised an eyebrow knowingly, and nudged Luna.

"C'mon Luna, let's go, uh, find the others, or something," he mumbled.

Luna nodded in agreement and grabbed Neville's hand, leading him out of the room, making it just Seamus and I again. I looked down, noticing his hand was still gripping mine. I didn't know how to process this. Seamus was holding MY hand? Oh gods, what's going on? I thought he liked someone else! What is this? I must've looked strange, because the next thing I knew Seamus was waving his hand in front of my face and saying, "Artemis? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, of course not! I'm fine, I was just, thinking." I sputtered, feeling my face burn.

"Oh, Ok. Actually, I just wanted to ask you if, um, maybe you wanted to, um, never mind. Words aren't going to show you anything." He said, his brown eyes suddenly full of determination.

He let go of my hand, and then placed his hands on the sides of my face and pulled me towards him. Our lips met and I felt electricity shoot down my spine. Just as I felt like my heart might give out from happiness, I heard someone clear their voice behind us. I was sure my face looked like a setting sun: Bright red, hot, and slowly sinking behind the horizon. Or, in my case, beneath my blanket. I looked up to see Seamus's best friend, Dean Thomas, looking down at us, his eyes full of amusement.

"Oh, um, hey there, Dean," I said, trying to diffuse the awkwardness that was slowly engulfing the three of us. He smiled, looking like he wanted to laugh, but instead clapped Seamus on the back and said to us,

"Finally! My god, I wondered when it was going to happen!"

I laughed and looked at them. They are my best friends, and I know that they're always going to be there for me.

"C'mon," I said, ripping the covers off my bed, "I have to change my uniform really quickly. This one's covered in blood and dirt, oh! and its ripped," noticing a large tear in my sweater.

I shooed the boys away and changed behind the makeshift barrier us girls set up so we could change in private. After I quickly changed and ran a comb through my hair, I joined them in the middle of the room.

"So, what now?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Seamus gave me a small half smile, then walked toward the cupboard where all the food was kept. He opened it, then sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, we're almost out of water and bread. We're going to have go to Aberforth's and get more. Dean, you stay here. We'll be back soon." Seamus said, motioning to me to follow.

Dean smiled. "Ok. But no pit stops you two." He said, wagging a finger in mock sterness.

I laughed, but my face still flamed up. "Oh, shut up Dean!" I replied, punching him in the shoulder. But inside, I was pleased. How did Seamus Finnegan, probably the most handsome boy on the planet, like me? With my shapeless gray eyes and my boring, shoulder length, not-quite-curly-not-quite-straight thin, dark red hair? God, he must really like me or he must be blind. And come to think of it, deaf as well.

I smiled and walked over to the portrait of Ariana. "Tell him we're coming," I said to her. She nodded and the portrait swung open, revealing the dank, midnight dark tunnel that led to Aberforth's pub.

I shivered, feeling the cold air through my sweater. Seamus climbed through the hole, turned back and stretched his hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself into the dark, damp tunnel.

I held my wand out in front of me, whispering, "Lumos," A small blue light appeared at the tip, bathing the tunnel in an eerie blue glow. Seamus followed suit, and soon we were walking together further and further into the tunnel. I slipped my hand through Seamus's, gripping it tightly. He turned around and stopped. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I responded eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my hands through his short, smooth brown hair. He wrapped his hands around my waist, placing his clasped hands at the small of my back. The electricity that shot through my body from his slight touch overwhelmed me. I wanted to stay there forever, but he pulled his lips away, teasing me, as they were so close yet so far.

"C'mon. we really are out of necessities," he whispered in my ear. I giggled as he pulled me along, and before I knew it, we were at the entrance to the Hogs Head. I pushed the portrait open slightly, holding my wand out far ahead of me. I had learned not to let my guard down anywhere, not even in a "safe" place. Who knows who could be hiding behind chairs or even the open door? I shuddered, feeling a shiver crawl down my spine. I saw the soft glow of candlelight, and I was relieved to know that he was there. I pushed the door wide open to reveal Aberforth, who greeted us with his usual grunt. We collected the food and water, bade goodbye to Aberforth, and plunged back into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived back to the room, my arms felt like I had carried several baby dragons. I dropped the boxes in front of the cupboard and hurried to my hammock, where I promptly lay face down in my pillow. Seamus followed suit, dropping down on his hammock, sighing contently. Everyone was back in the room, chatting and laughing. It was nice to hear people being light hearted and happy for once, instead of sullen looks and stolen words in the corridors that had become so usual. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, counting the cracks. There were no windows in the room of requirement, but the clock on the wall read 10:30 pm. I yawned, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Everyone evidently felt the same, for the girls were getting up and sliding the makeshift curtain across the room. I yawned and heaved myself out of bed, padding over to my pile of clothes in the corner. I pulled my uniform off with slow, jerky movements. I was really, really tired. After I managed to pull on some sleeping boxers and a tank top, I slipped underneath my blanket. I fell asleep quickly, but it didn't keep the nightmares away.

I was on my knees, with my hands tied behind my back. I could feel warm blood run down my face, past my eyes and into my lips. I was breathing heavily, and when I looked up, I saw Seamus in the air, unconscious. I tried to scream, but my vocal cords were frozen, and I was only able to look at him, stuck in the spot. A cackle sounded from behind me, and I whipped my head around, desperate for someone to help him. But once I saw who was behind me, I knew help wasn't coming. The cackled had come from none other than fenir greyback, the man-sorry, monster, who imprisoned my father in Azkaban for being a muggle-born. I gulped, feeling my heart pound against my ribs. "Well well well, what do we have here? A dirty half-blood and her rebel boy friend. We'll just see how long that lasts," he snarled, his black eyes brimming with cruel delight. "No, please, don't," I whispered, my voice catching with every word.

His eyes filled with fake innocence. "Do what, this?" he asked, pointing his wand at Seamus. "NO! PLEASE!" I shrieked, tears pouring down my cheeks. He smiled icily and cried, "CRUCIO!" Seamus opened his mouth and let out a long, agonizing scream, his body contorting in ways I didn't think humanly possible. I felt sick to stomach, tears were pouring down my cheeks as I begged him to stop. But he never did. When he finally stopped torturing Seamus, he turned to me and said, "Say goodbye lovebirds," and he pointed his wand at me. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered, and then I woke up. I sat up, shaking and drenched in an ice cold sweat. I knew it was just a dream, but just to be sure, I climbed out of bed and padded over to Seamus's hammock. He was lying on his side, unharmed and peaceful. His brown hair was tousled and his mouth was slightly open, breathing quietly. I heaved a sigh of relief, and just for good measure, I reached out my hand and pushed his hair away from his face. He moved slightly and I pulled my hand away, relieved that it had only been a dream. But even as I thought that, I knew that there was a war coming, and maybe something like that would happen. I shuddered, and with that happy thought lodged firmly in my mind, I went back to bed.


End file.
